


Happy Anniversary

by Darkcat18



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkcat18/pseuds/Darkcat18
Summary: It's Rey and Ben's one year anniversary and despite knowing it's stupid, Ben is arguing with Rey over the fictional couple, Reylo. They had met by arguing over them, with Ben listing all the reasons the couple was not going to happen. He had kept meaning to tell her that he wasn't actually an anti, but he really loved how passionate she got and kept putting it off. But arguing over Reylo on their anniversary is definitely not the right thing to do if Ben wants to get Rey to say yes to the question he plans to ask...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 244





	Happy Anniversary

Rey shoved the door open, stomping a few steps into the room before turning to Ben behind her.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

Ben struggled to keep the smirk off his face, rolling his eyes as he tossed the car keys on the table next to the door. Was he a horrible person for winding Rey up over her favorite fictional couple? Probably. But she was so passionate about it, that it was hard not to tease her.

“I’m just saying, I think Kylo Ren and the First Order are a clear allegory for neo-Nazis in America, and Rey falling for him is not only anti-feminist but would send the wrong message to the younger generation.”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose, her face turning red. Yep. He was definitely a horrible person.

“I can’t believe I’m actually dating someone who thinks that redeeming the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa in a nine-movie saga built around _hope_ is dumb.”

Ben quickly schooled his features into derision and snorted. “Please. You only like Kylo because you think he’s hot, and you share the same name as his ‘girlfriend.’”

Rey’s eyes flashed as he made air quotes, and she threw her hands in the air. “And you only hate Kylo because you’re jealous that I think he’s good-looking, _despite_ all the times I’ve said that you two could practically be twins. But whatever.”

“Are we actually going to do this?” Ben stalked towards her, hands on his hips as he struggled to keep from laughing.

He probably shouldn’t let things go much further. It was fun to tease her, to rile her up, but he wasn’t a sadist, and he loved her. He also secretly agreed with her. When the seventh movie came out, he had been firmly against the fictional couple, scouring the internet for theories over what would happen, reading up on all the reasons why Kylo Ren was a terrible character, why he didn’t deserve to be redeemed, and why Reylo was an abusive ship. But then the eighth movie had come out, and it had turned out he had been wrong. And what was worse, he had _liked_ the dynamic between the characters.

Rey crossed her arms, tilting her head back as he drew near, glaring. His pants suddenly felt a little too tight. Rey was so fucking hot when she was angry, her face flushed, her eyes glittering.

“You were the one that brought it up,” she said.

He really should stop now, or he was in danger of ruining his own carefully laid plans.

He had met Rey at a mutual friend’s party the year before. She had been talking passionately about Reylo at the time, and for whatever reason, he had decided to play devil’s advocate and started listing all his former reasons for disliking Reylo. It had occurred to him that he was a moron about two words into the conversation. She had been the hottest girl in the room, and the fact that she had been single at the time baffled him to this day. Even more baffling was how they had somehow gone from arguing over Reylo to having sex in the front coat closet while the party raged around them.

Why he had continued to let her believe he was an anti after they decided to actually date, he didn’t really know. The only response he could give was that Rey was just so fucking hot when she was talking passionately about Reylo.

“It’s our one-year anniversary,” he said, trying to get his plans back on track, “and we’re going to spend it arguing over a fucking space opera instead of having sex?”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Oh, we’re having sex.”

Ben frowned, shaking his head. He had expected to work a little harder to get back to them having sex. Despite their beginnings in the coat closet, arguing about Reylo usually led to him sleeping on the couch. “What?”

“I did not get a bikini wax for nothing.” She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his head down and crushing her lips to his. He tensed in surprise, pulling back and yelping when she bit his lip.

“Hang on a second.” This wasn’t how he wanted the rest of the night to go. Angry sex wasn’t on the menu for the evening. A little box in the nightstand on his side of the bed flashed through his head. He was fucking this whole thing up.

Rey poked him in the chest. “Listen asshole, we’re having sex. Between your classes, mine, and work, I haven’t even seen you in five days. We haven’t slept together in three weeks. I don’t care how pissed off we are, I’m not going to sleep tonight until you pound me into the mattress.”

Without waiting for his response, Rey turned, heading down the hallway, pulling off her heels and tossing them aside. Ben watched her go, his mouth hanging open and his dick straining against his pants.

“Are you coming or not?”

Ben started, blinking rapidly before hurrying down the hallway to their bedroom. When he reached the doorway he stopped, choking.

Rey was bent over, sliding her panties down her legs and kicking them aside, her entire backside on display. His eyes widened as she stood up, hands on her hips, glaring at him. His gaze slid down and back up her body. By the time he reached her eyes again, his heart was pounding, and he was a little worried the zipper on his pants would break. 

The look in her eyes was equal parts passion and anger. She jerked her chin. “Well?”

Ben coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He really should apologize… _really_ should let her know he’s been playing with her all along.

“Rey –“

“Nuh uh. No.” She gestured at him. “Strip.”

Ben crossed his arms, unease settling into his stomach. He had pushed her too far. He was fucking everything up. This wasn’t how he wanted the night to go. “I’m not having sex with you while you’re angry.”

Rey snorted. “Please. If that were the rule, you’d never have sex with me”

He frowned. “What?”

She rolled her eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, you irritate the shit out of me like ninety-nine percent of the time.”

Even though he knew it wasn’t true, that they got along much more often than they argued, the words cut through him. “You’re exaggerating.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Oh, am I?” She stalked closer to him. He watched her, feeling wary even as his had to bite back a groan at how sexy she was. “How about you give angry sex a try, then?” She reached forward, brushing her hand against the bulge in his pants, smirking up at him when she felt how hard he was.

His breath caught. He knew he should be speaking, should be halting things until he apologized, but instead, he watched her. She squeezed him, looking up at him through her lashes. He nearly came just from that. How the fuck did he ever get so lucky?

She stood on tip toe, kissing a trail from his chin to his ear.

“I know what will really get you hot and bothered.” He swallowed. Her voice was low, making his cock twitch. She licked the shell of his ear. “Jar Jar Binks isn’t that bad.”

It was all he could do not to burst out laughing. She was playing his own game, making shit up to anger him. He fucking loved this woman. He unfolded his arms, grasping both her arms and glaring down at her. “So that’s how you wanna play it?”

She affected an innocent expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Jar Jar Binks is the best character of the prequels, and Anakin and Padme’s romance was full of chemistry and not at all cringeworthy.”

He started walking her backwards. “Oh yeah? Well, Kylo is nothing but a murdering bastard who’s unworthy of redemption.”

Rey’s eyes flashed. “I like CGI Yoda.”

Ben shoved her onto the bed, pulling his sweater off. “Rey is a mary sue.”

Rey sat up, unbuckling his belt. “Han Solo is a complete dork.”

He batted her hands aside, shucking his pants and boxers off all at once. “Rian Johnson is the worst thing to happen to Star Wars.”

She grabbed hold of him when he straightened, squeezing a little too hard for his liking and rubbing her thumb the head of his cock. “I like the changes George Lucas made to the original trilogy.”

He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. “You are so annoying.”

She smiled sweetly back at him. “Likewise.” She batted his hand from her hair and then lowered her head, wrapping her lips around his cock.

He jerked. “Shit.”

She moaned, sliding her mouth down as far as it would go. She pulled back, dragging her tongue on the underside of his cock, hollowing her cheeks. Ben cursed again, sliding his hands into her hair again. She wrapped her hand around his spit-slicked cock and slid it down, following with her mouth. As she built a rhythm, Ben ran through the gamut of curse words, reciting baseball stats to try to keep from embarrassing himself.

When it became evident that baseball stats weren’t going to do the trick, Ben pulled her off with a pop, pushing her onto her back. “You keep that up, and this’ll be a real short romp.”

Rey pushed up onto her elbows, widening her legs and looking pointedly between them. “Tit for tat, Benjamin.” She smirked when he narrowed his eyes at her. One of his pet peeves was people assuming his name was short for Benjamin, and Rey knew it.

He shook his head, not even caring anymore about fighting while fucking. This was turning out to be much more fun than he would have thought. “You’re going to pay for that.”

She bit her lip, the corner of her mouth curving up. “I really hope so.”

“Shut up.” He grabbed the back of her head, bending down to crush his lips into hers, tracing his tongue over the seam of her mouth and plunging his tongue inside when she opened up. He pushed her shoulders back down and began kissing a trail down her neck, first sucking and then biting the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She gasped, gripping his hair so hard it hurt.

He loved her so much. A year together and he still felt as passionate about her as he had their first night in that closet. His heart was racing, his emotions all over the place between real and fake anger, lust, and love. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

He kissed his way down the center of her chest, moving to swirl his tongue over one nipple before sucking it inside. He nearly smirked at her gasp. After a year together, he knew just how to wind her up. He plucked her other nipple with his hand, and she tightened the grasp she had on his hair. He’d be lucky to survive the night without bald patches.

He also didn’t care.

He moved his mouth to her other breast, sucking and lightly biting it, listening for the telltale hitches in her breath.

“You – are – so – unnnnf – infuriating.”

He grinned as she spoke through her teeth.

Letting go of her breasts he surged up again, batting her hand from his hair and taking her face in his hands. “And that’s why you love me.”

She narrowed her eyes, but he could see her fighting a smile. “I think you mean, it’s amazing that I love you.”

The corner of his mouth hitched up. “That too.” He really should apologize. “Rey – “

She put a hand on his mouth. “Nope. Stop talking before you ruin it and get to work.” She grabbed his hand and pushed it between her legs.

He rolled his eyes at her bossiness, but took the hint. He could tell her later…maybe after he showed her the box and what it was hiding. Best to get that yes before he went and angered her further by admitting he wasn’t actually an anti. Yes. Solid plan.

He kissed his way back down her body while his fingers circled her clit. She was already soaked, something he took immense satisfaction in. He scooted off the bed, yanking Rey’s legs to pull her to the edge of the bed, kneeling and throwing her legs over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of her thigh, taking his time getting to where she wanted him. Her chest rose and fell quickly.

“You’re killing me, Benjamin.” Her voice sounded breathy, and he smirked, knowing she had wanted to sound bossy.

“That’s the point.” He punctuated his statement by sucking on her skin and rubbing tight circles over her clit. The sound she made went straight to his cock, making him groan.

She tried to twist away but he planted a hand on her abdomen, holding her in place as he licked a strip up her cunt, sucking her clit into his mouth. He loved this, loved the sounds she made, loved how powerful it made him feel that he could make her scream and shake and come apart. He loved her so much, and he loved showing her just how much. He laughed when she came, and her legs locked around his ears, her hands pulling painfully at his hair.

He was so hard now it was almost painful. He reached up and pried Rey’s legs apart as her chest heaved, an arm thrown over her eyes. She twitched when he began kissing his way up her body until her reached her mouth. She moved her arm, and his heart pounded at the look she gave him, equal parts loving and vulnerable. Their petty little argument left his mind as he brushed away a strand of hair, his eyes on hers.

She closed her eyes as he kissed first one cheek, and then another, moving to kiss her eyelids, the corners of her mouth, before finally kissing her parted lips.

“I love you so much,” he whispered between kisses. “So fucking much.”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond before he pressed his lips more urgently to hers, his tongue exploring her mouth like it was the first time. He would never get tired of kissing her, of making her come, of loving her. He can’t imagine a life without her in it.

He reached down, lining himself up with her, and began pushing in. She was so wet, she hardly needed any adjustment time. He pulled away from her mouth, hissing and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to get a handle on himself. His eyes flew open when Rey wrapped her legs around him and tilted her hips, pulling him in to the hilt.

The corner of her mouth twitched into a brief smirk, but Ben hardly noticed, caught in her eyes. She lifted a hand to his cheek like he had hers before running her fingers through his hair and pulling him down to kiss her again.

He started moving slowly, trying to make things good for the both of them, making it last as long as possible. He laced his hands through hers, pinning them on either side of her head as he mimicked his movements with his tongue, pulling moans out of her that he felt in his bones. He shifted himself until he felt her gasp, knowing he had hit the right spot.

Rey wrenched her head to the side, breaking the kiss as she gasped, her legs squeezing tighter around him.

“Please, Ben.” She said his name on a moan.

He kissed the corner of her mouth. “Please what?”

She closed her eyes. “Please go faster, make me come.”

He stared at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did, knowing what he wanted, he held her gaze, letting go of one of her hands and skimming his fingers down her body until he reached her clit, circling it with his thumb as he began snapping his hips faster.

Rey moaned, holding his gaze, swallowing hard and gasping as he pounded into her. He bit his lip, feeling himself nearing the end, trying to hold off as he moved his thumb in tight circles, moving his hips faster, with more urgency. Just when Ben was beginning to think he wouldn’t get her to orgasm before he lost control, he felt her inner walls flutter. She closed her eyes, groaning loudly. He followed almost immediately, her sounds of ecstasy snapping the last of his control.

He collapsed on top of her, the both of them breathing heavily. He knew he should move off her, that he was probably crushing her, but he felt like he had lost all control of his muscles. He was completely incapable of moving.

Because it always seemed like there was some sort of energy transfer between them, Rey skimmed her fingers up and down his back, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, scratching her hands through his scalp. He felt like a cat, moving his head whenever she tried pulling her hands away. She huffed a laugh as he hummed, burying his nose in her neck.

After some time passed, and he finally felt capable of moving, he shifted, turning over onto his back and pulling Rey on top of him. He wrapped both hands around her, squeezing so tight.

“I love you so much, Rey.”

He felt her smile into his chest. “I know. I love you, too.”

He swallowed, knowing the timing was right and praying he hadn’t miscalculated her feelings. He grasped both of her arms, urging her to sit up as he sat up. A wrinkle appeared between her brows.

“What’s going on?”

Ben licked his lips, his thumbs brushing circles into her arms as he stared at her, trying to calm his racing heart.

He swallowed, forcing himself to be brave. “Rey, I –“ His voice broke, and he cleared his throat as the frown deepened on Rey’s face.

“Ben, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong.” He took a deep breath, feeling himself start to choke up. “I love you so much.” He slid his hands down her arms, grasping her hands. “I love you so much.” Shit. He was repeating himself. He was a complete idiot. “Rey. I never want to spend my life with anyone else, but you.”

He could see the confusion in her eyes as he turned, opening the draw of the nightstand and reaching to the back of it. When he pulled out the black velvet box and turned back to her, her eyes widened. It was almost comical. When he grabbed her hand again, her eyes snapped back to his, her mouth parted.

He swallowed, opening the box. “Rey, will you marry me?”

Her eyes filled with tears, and he panicked. Fuck. He had miscalculated. It hadn’t been the right time. She wasn’t ready. He had royally fucked up. He shouldn’t have antagonized her earlier. It probably just reminded her of everything she didn’t like about him. Maybe she was just waiting with him until something better came along.

These thoughts raced through his mind in a fraction of a second before a wide smile broke out on Rey’s face, seeming to contradict the sob and tears that fell down her face as she nodded.

“Yes.”

Ben’s mind froze, try to process the single word. He had probably misheard.

She ran a hand through his hair, nodding again as she sniffled. “Yes, Ben. I will marry you.”

His breath whooshed out of his lungs as relief flooded through him. “Yes?”

She laughed, swiping at her cheeks. “Yes.”

Ben dropped the box, forgetting to put the ring on her finger as he pulled her to him, hugging her close, tucking her head under his chin. He was probably squeezing her too hard, but he couldn’t think of anything other than those six words.

_Yes Ben. I will marry you._

The tears that he had been choking back before spilled over. Had it been anyone but Rey, he might have been embarrassed to be crying, but fuck, he was so happy.

“You’ll really marry me?” His voice was raspy and watery as he sniffed.

Rey pushed against him. He didn’t immediately respond, but when she pushed harder, he dropped his arms. She looked at him, her eyes red rimmed with tears, a smile on her face. She grasped his face, brushing her thumbs through his tears.

“Yes, you idiot. Of course, I’ll marry you. Did you think I’d say no?”

He shrugged. “I know how much I annoy you.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You think I’d say no to you because of an argument over fictional characters?”

His mouth twitched into a watery smile. “I know how much they mean to you.” His smile dropped. “I’m sorry for being such an ass.”

Rey laughed. “Can I get that in writing? I want to pull it out every time we argue so you can remember you said it.”

He laughed back.

“Now can you please put the ring on my finger?” she said. “I have some pictures to post on Instagram.”

“Shit.” He slid his hands over the covers trying to find the forgotten ring box. Rey laughed harder as she watched him, swiping at her nose and eyes.

When he finally located it, somehow wedged almost underneath a pillow, he pulled the ring out, grasping Rey’s hand and sliding it on. It fit perfectly. She bit her lip as she looked at it, fresh tears falling down her face.

He had never felt so light. She had said yes. He was going to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. How had he ever managed to be so lucky?

Rey reached around him, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and unlocking it. Her phone was on the other side of the bed, so she was probably going to use it to take her Instagram pictures.

When her eyes widened, however, he remembered the last thing he’d had open and his heart stopped.

“Shit.”

She stared at his phone for a beat before looking up at him with narrowed eyes, shoving the phone in his face. He grimaced at the Reylo fic sitting open. He had opened it to read while she had been in the bathroom at the restaurant. His favorite fic had updated right before they got to the restaurant and he had opened it immediately.

“Is this a Reylo fic on your phone?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his face and ears heat. “Yes?”

She lowered the phone, narrowing her eyes further. “Why is there a Reylo fic on your phone?”

He cleared his throat, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. He had planned to tell her, but this was so much more damning. “I…I’m not actually anti-Reylo.”

She pressed her lips together. “How long has this been going on?”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’ve actually been a shipper since The Last Jedi came out. I–have been pretending this whole time.”

There was silence, and for one heartbeat he thought she might take off the ring and throw it at him. When he heard a snort, he opened his eyes. Rey had her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

He blinked at her. “Are…Are you laughing?”

She picked up a pillow and smacked him with it, laughing loudly. “You moron! I can’t believe you! You have shipped them this whole fucking time?”

The tightness in his chest eased at her laughter. He nodded, biting his lip.

She tossed the pillow aside, lunging forward and hugging him. “I love you so much, Ben.”

She pulled away and glanced at the phone in her hand. She smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Does this mean we can have a Reylo cake topper?”

Ben laughed, snatching the phone from her hand, tossing it aside, and pushing her back on the mattress. Leaning over her, he said, “We can make the whole damned wedding Reylo themed if you want. Just so long as I get to marry you.”

She smiled wider. “Deal.”

She pulled his head down, both of them kissing slowly, taking their time, as if they had all the time in the world.

And really, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr at [xtaketwox](http://xtaketwox.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, here are some others you might like:  
>  **  
>  _Lighter Pieces_  
> **  
>  **[Love Makes Fools of Us All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765167/chapters/57082420), Rated E, 15,745 words, Complete:** Ben’s friends take him to a brothel to lose his virginity. There, he is immediately taken with Rey, the laundress of the brothel. He pays a large sum of money to the Madam and to Rey for the pleasure of her company. Neither expected what happened next.
> 
>  **[Like Life Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041946), Rated E, 7009 words, Complete:** TROS fixit one-shot. Ben gave the last of his life force to save the woman he loved. But the same force that had created his grandfather, now gives him a second chance, to keep the balance in the galaxy.
> 
>  **[Lineage of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568509/chapters/53931379), Rated E, 7695 words, Complete:** TROS fix-it. Two doors. Two possible futures. One path leads to Rey's death. The other leads to her ascension as Empress of the Sith. Kylo knows which vision he cannot let happen and which vision he must make sure comes to pass. He has to turn Rey. He cannot fail. His failure will mean her death.
> 
>  **[A Scandalous Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160505/chapters/35158235), rated T, 63,698 words, Complete:** The first fic in my Regency Reylo series. If you like Pride and Prejudice, then you'll enjoy this Jane Austen-inspired fic.
> 
>  **[Fugue de Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007841/chapters/49961426), rated T, 79,219 words, complete:** A Modern AU non-linear story in which Ben and Rey meet and fall in love over a mutual love for music. They were parted for three years, each devastated and left thinking the other had ghosted them. Watch them fall in love and deal with the pain of reconciliation with the backdrop of Juilliard and music.
> 
>  ****[A Greater Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558176/chapters/31112049), rated T, 37,821 words, complete: A post-TLJ canon take on what episode 9 could have been. (It was also my first Reylo fic. :)  
>   
>  **Dark Pieces. _MIND THE TAGS._**  
>   
>  **[A Haunting Endearment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162713/chapters/42953456), Rated E, 65,176 words, Rape/NonCon Warning, Complete:** Since Ben Solo's strange disappearance in 1885, there have been many rumors of what happened, but the man was never found, dead or alive. Rey, as part of the hazing process for her sorority, has to walk inside the house and say the name Ben Solo five times. When she enters the house, however, her entire life changes.
> 
>  **[An Ill-Fated Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926814/chapters/47182843), Rated E, 3780 words, Rape/NonCon Warning, Complete:** Rey Niima has been harbored feelings for the wealthy Ben Solo since before her coming out. She can't believe her good fortune when Mr. Solo requests she save him a dance. Ben Solo has admired Miss Niima since he returned from his travels several years ago. Tonight, he will finally sample the lovely lady's charms.


End file.
